Passion
by suicidalunicorn97
Summary: CharliexReader. Charlie is your girlfriend, and she has a sexy surprise for you. Rated M for smut. If you don't like reading Lesbian smut, this story is not for you.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm bored." You sigh, flopping dramatically onto the bed next to your girlfriend, Charlie.

She removes one earbud. "You say something?"

You roll your eyes. "I'm bored. Let's do something fun."

"Harry Potter marathon?"

"Nah, Sam said not to start that until they get back." The bunker has been quiet with both boys gone on a hunt. You and Charlie were holding down the fort, ready to answer the phone and look up lore if needed.

Charlie sets her laptop on the floor and slides it under the bed. "What do you wanna do?"

You smirk. "You."

Charlie smiles. "You're adorable." She leans forward, pressing an innocent kiss to your lips. Innocence soon turns to passion as you kiss her back, sliding your tongue along her soft lips.

You gently push her down to a laying position and crawl on top of her. "You're beautiful." You admire her, softly stroking her long red curls.

She blushes, and kisses you again. "So are you." She slides her hands up underneath your shirt, and her cool touch sends shivers down your spine. She skillfully unclasps your bra and tosses it to the side. Her hands find your breasts, gently massaging and squeezing them.

You moan, leaning into her touch. You kiss her neck, sucking and licking your way down. You unbutton her shirt, biting back a moan as her beautiful pale breasts come into view. She's wearing your favorite bra, the one with the red lace. The crimson matches her hair, and brings out the rosiness in her cheeks.

"My turn." She breathes. She sits up and maneuvers her way on top of you. She quickly removes your shirt and slides down, leaving soft, wet kisses down your stomach. She hovers just above your belly button, looking up to see your lust-blown eyes. She knows just how to drive you crazy. She slowly undoes your pants, sliding them off. You're wearing her black and pink striped panties.

"So that's where they went." She giggles.

"Guess you'll just have to take them back." You murmur.

She smirks. "Oh, I will." She pushes your legs open and crawls between them. Her face hovers just above you, and you can feel her heat. She slides her hands up your thighs, kissing and licking everywhere except where you _need_ to be touched.

" _Charlie..."_ You moan her name.

Deciding you've had enough punishment, she remove the panties, tossing them somewhere on the floor. You feel her hot breath just above your most sensitive spot, and it turns you on even more. Suddenly you feel her soft, wet tongue slide up your slit.

"Oh, _Charlie!"_ You gasp at the sensation. She doesn't stop. She continues to massage your clit with her skilled tongue, flicking up and down, applying just the right pressure. Without warning, she slips a finger inside you.

"You're so wet." She observes.

"That's your fault." You laugh breathlessly.

"Guilty as charged." She smirks, and adds another finger. She pumps them in and out of you, and you're writhing beneath her.

"I love the pretty noises you make when I touch you like this." She whispers.

"God, you're so fucking hot." You groan.

She grins. "Oh, just wait. I have a surprise." She pulls her fingers out of you, and you whine at the emptiness. She reaches under the bed and pulls out a bag. "I've been saving this for a special occasion, but I can't wait anymore."

She pulls a double-ended dildo out of the bag, and your eyes widen. It's curved, and looks like it will hit all the right spots within both of you. "That's awesome!" You grin.

"Are you ready?" You nod, and she begins to push it into you. You moan as it slides deep inside you. Charlie gets off the bed, leaving you like that.

"What are you doing?" You ask, feeling the absence of her hot skin on yours.

"Little strip tease." She jokes, slipping her remaining clothing off.

"That was way too fast to be a strip tease." You giggle.

She gets back on top of you grabbing the other end of the curved dildo and rotating it. You feel the movement inside you, and you buck your hips towards it. She laughs, and eases herself onto the other end.

It's the hottest thing you've ever seen.

You feel her skin on yours, your most sensitive areas rubbing and grinding together. She rolls her hips, and you feel the dildo sink further into both of you.

"Charlie...Oh...don't stop..."

She pinches your nipples, the sensitive buds sending waves of pleasure through your body. Hands roaming, slick lips kissing and praising, hips grinding and bucking...

You feel your clit pulsing, and you know you're getting close. You can hear it in her breathing that she is too. "Ch-Charlie, I'm..Oh, god...I'm gonna..."

"Me too!" She cries out, back arching beautifully.

You feel a flood of pleasure surging through you, like you've never felt before. You ride out your orgasms together, shaking and moaning.

When it's over, she reluctantly slides the dildo out of both of you and lays beside you, both catching your breath. "That was amazing." You sigh.

"No kidding. Best purchase ever." She laughs.

You take her hand. "You're the best girlfriend ever."

She smiles and kisses you. "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING. This chapter contains BDSM, and the content may be triggering for some readers. STOP READING if you are not into whipping, knife/blood play, or chains. You have been warned. Also, a special thanks to my best friend for helping me write this! I'm not as familiar with the BDSM culture, so she helped with a lot of it.**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Charlie asked as the two of you stepped into the bunker's dungeon.

"Oh, Hell yes." You replied, kissing her.

"Okay. Before we start, what's your safe word?"

"Vanilla Wafer."

"You're so cute." Charlie chuckled. She shut the door behind you, and flipped on a single light. In the dimly lit room, you could still see her eyes flashing with desire. "I'm ready to put you in chains." She purred.

You felt butterflies in your stomach as she shackled you with your arms up, and secured the collar. You were wearing nothing but an old tank top and plain black panties. Charlie's eyes looked you over with a predatory gleam.

"What's my name?" She asked, voice low.

"Master." You whispered.

She reached into her box of toys and pulled out a beautiful dagger. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

"Master," You repeated, louder this time.

"Very good." She cooed. "I heard you were a bad girl, touching yourself while I was gone. Is that true?"

"Yes, I've been a very bad girl."

"Hmm...how should I punish you?" She absently ran her fingers down your arm, and it gave you goosebumps. She raised the knife to your throat and made a small nick. You inhaled sharply at the sting, feeling a heat between your legs. Charlie's mouth hovered just above your neck. You could feel her warm breath making your hair stand on end. She licked the blood away. "That's a good girl." She smirked.

She carefully cut open your tanktop, starting at the bottom and letting the knife linger by your breasts. As she tossed the tattered shirt aside, your breath quickened. She licked her lips, setting the knife down.

"Would you like a surprise?"

"I love surprises, Master." You breathed.

She removed a red blindfold from the box. "No peeking." She commanded, securing it around your eyes. You could hear her rummaging around in the box, and you wondered what else she had in mind.

"Are you ready?" Her voice came from behind you.

"Yes, Master."

 _*crack*_ The sound accompanied a sharp sting on your naked, vulnerable back. You bit back a moan. The whip was one of your favorite toys. You loved the welts it left, reminders of the fun you'd had with Charlie.

 _*crack*_ The whip struck again, biting into your soft flesh. It felt so good...every nerve ending was on fire. You felt so alive...and soaking wet.

After a couple more lashes, Charlie stopped. "Keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them." She ordered.

"Yes, Master."

She removed the blindfold, but you obeyed and kept your eyes shut. Soon enough, you felt cool metal on the skin of your neck. "Guess what this is," Charlie purred into your ear, causing chills to run up and down your spine.

"A knife?"

"That's right." You could hear the smile in her voice. "You can open your eyes now. I want you to watch this."

You opened your eyes, gazing into hers. She was holding the small dagger again, dragging it lightly across your skin like an artist's paintbrush. As your gaze followed its path, Charlie applied more pressure to the knife, leaving raised red lines in its wake. She circled back around to your breasts, and hovered there. "You're mine." She whispered, pressing the knife down. She made a curved cut just above your left nipple, watching your reaction carefully. The blade sliced through your skin so effortlessly. It was beautiful.

You pressed your thighs together, desperate for some friction. You were so wet...

"Patience," Charlie warned, making another cut. You could feel the warm blood dripping down your breast, and you watched as she licked the blade. "You're delicious."

"Hmmm..." She mused. "I feel like we're neglecting these..." She bent slightly and surprised you by taking one of your nipples into her mouth. She sucked on it, drawing an eager whimper from your lips. She smiled. "I know just the thing."

Again, she removed something from her box of pleasure. Nipple clamps. She attached them to your sensitive buds, smirking as you moaned.

Your heart sped up as Charlie let her hand wander down your body, teasing, stroking...just when you thought she was going to touch you where you needed it most, she stopped. You whined.

"Shh...be a good girl, and I'll reward you." You watched with wide eyes as she pulled a huge dildo out of the box. You spread your legs in anticipation. She giggled. "Eager, are we?" She dropped to her knees in front of you, and began to finger you open. You couldn't help the desperate whimpers that crossed your lips. You almost lost it when she added her tongue to the mix, flicking your clit. She sucked the sensitive bud, still pumping her fingers in and out of you.

"I think you're ready." She observed breathlessly. She slowly pushed the dildo into you. You moaned at the stretch. As she slid it all the way inside, you knew you wouldn't last long.

"Don't cum until I say you can." Charlie commanded. She then proceeded to thrust it in and out of you, massaging your clit with her other hand. The nipple clamps' constant pinch, the lingering sting of the whip...it was too much.

"Please," You begged.

"Alright, but only because you said the magic word." Charlie grinned. "Cum for me."

You came with a cry of Charlie's name on your lips. Pleasure rushed through your veins. As you came down from your high, Charlie began pumping the dildo into you again!

"Ch-Charlie!"

"I'm not done with you yet." She slapped your ass and continued to pound into you. She put her pretty lips on your clit and began sucking again. Her skilled tongue massaging your oversensitive nub. You felt the tightness in your stomach building once more. "Again! Cum for me one more time!" She ordered.

And you did. It was one of the most powerful orgasms you'd ever had. It washed over you, causing a shiver that started with your thighs and worked its way up your body. Your toes curled and your spine arched. You moaned Charlie's name as if it were a prayer. When the shaking finally stopped, you felt dizzy.

You had a delighted grin on your face as Charlie pulled the dildo out. She kissed your lips. "Not bad for a beginner."

She removed the nipple clamps and wrapped you in a soft robe she'd brought. "How was it?"

"Amazing!" You exclaimed, still shaking from the intensity of that last orgasm.

"I'm glad you liked it." She smiled slyly.

"What?" You asked suspiciously.

She pulled a mirror out of her box. "Take a look."

You held it in front of you, eyes drawn to the blood that was drying on your breast. "Awww," You blushed. The cuts Charlie had made on your left breast were in the shape of a heart.

"I love you." You circled your arms around her waist and kissed her.

She smiled and kissed you back. "I know."


End file.
